The invention relates to a plug connector having contact elements which in their extension direction are formed of a conductor terminal component and a contact section provided for contact-making with a counter-contact element. A strip-shaped insulating housing is provided into which at least one insulating strip equipped with contact elements can be inserted from one side of the conductor terminal. Transversely to the extension direction of the contact elements, the insulating strip is provided with chambers arranged beside one another. These chambers are laterally bordered by partitions, and are only open towards a flat side of the strip and in the extension direction of the contact elements. A contact element can be inserted therein at least by means of its conductor terminal component.
A plug connector of this type is, for example, disclosed in DE-GM No. 7,146,936, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,073, incorporated herein by reference. The known plug connector serves to connect the individual conductors of an electric flat cable to contact elements which may be connected to corresponding counter-contact elements. The connection of the individual conductors to the contact elements of the connector is carried out prior to the insertion of the contact elements into the chambers of the connector. This is advantageous if a flat cable is connected, because the grid spacing of the contact elements from one another frequently differs from the spacing of the individual conductors at which they rest against one another in the combination of the flat cable. Prior to the insertion into the chambers, the contact elements can be held together by a transverse strip, which can be detached at a later point, at the spacing of the individual conductors of the cable.